


The Bench of Gotham Ridge National Park

by The_Iceberg_Lounge



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Development, Day Four, Getting married to the wrong person, JayTimWeek, Just lots of Angst, M/M, fears commitment, from desperate to “I don’t need no man”, playwrighting, thats it, this is in playwrighting format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iceberg_Lounge/pseuds/The_Iceberg_Lounge
Summary: Tim is getting married. Jason just want to let him know what a huge mistake he’s made and if making.





	The Bench of Gotham Ridge National Park

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in a script format because I think this would make a really good play for the theatric stage so I wrote it as a play. Enjoy!

Characters  
Tim Drake  
Connor Kent/Kon-El  
Jason Todd  


 

 

Scene One

(TIM and KON enter from stage right and sit closely together on a bench positioned just too far right from center stage. KON carries a large photo album in his hands as he flips through pages, leaning over to Tim when he’s found an important picture.)

KON  
Look! Do you remember this?

TIM  
Malibu, 1992. I thought we lost that photo…

KON  
You mean you thought you threw it away.

TIM  
My hair was so awful. It’s an awful photo, Kon.

KON  
Ha! Well I think it’s awesome, so it’s going in the slide show.

(KON takes the photo out of the album and places it to the side.)

TIM  
What other photos did you pick?

KON  
The family photo from Golden, some of your old baby photos, and the photo I took with Lois and Clark in San Antonio.

TIM  
That’s it?

KON  
It’s a process, okay?

TIM  
You know you have to have the wedding slideshow ready before the wedding, right?

KON  
Oh shut up, it’ll be ready, I promise!

TIM  
The wedding is in three days, Kon.

KON  
I know, I know. It’ll have it done before tonight. Pinky promise.

(KON childishly extends his pinky to TIM, he rolls his eyes and links his pinky with KON’S.)

KON  
Speaking of which, did you ever get around to making that guest list? 

TIM  
I told you we don’t need one, I’ll remember.

KON  
Well if you remember so well, Mr. Guest List, name them all.

TIM  
You want me to recite the guest list for you.

KON  
Yes, Tim, go.

TIM  
Kon, that’s an outrageous request.

KON  
It is not a request! Whatever the groom wants, remember? Recite the guest list from memory, since you seem to remember so well, Mr. Guest List.

TIM  
Okay, okay. Anything for the groom.

KON  
Thank you.

TIM  
Bruce, Dick, Duke, Tam, Stephanie, Luke, Damian-

KON  
Cassandra! Did you remember send out her invitation?

TIM  
You didn’t let me finish-

KON  
Did you?!

TIM  
Yes, of course I did, Kon, stop worrying!

KON  
I’m sorry… It’s just, this is a big deal for us. We’re getting married, Tim!

(KON embrace TIM quickly)

TIM  
I know.

KON  
I’m going to be your husband!

TIM  
Kon, I know!

KON  
Gettin’ hitched!

TIM  
And I can’t wait to marry you, Mr. Clark.

KON  
And I can’t wait to marry you, Mr. Drake.

(KON and TIM quickly kiss before returning to what they’d previously been doing.)

KON  
The guest list?

TIM  
Right. Carrie, Harper, Colin, Clark, Lois, Terry, Tiffany, Chris, Kara, Kate-

KON  
Oh, Kate, I love Kate!

TIM  
You interrupted again.

KON  
Sorry…

TIM  
Alfred, Bart, Miguel, Nell, Artemis, the other Artemis, Jackson, Kaldur, Garth, Garfield, Wally, Jason-

KON  
Jason?

TIM  
Yes, Jason Todd?

KON  
You mean you ex? The man you almost married before me?

TIM  
He’s a friend, Kon, I’d feel bad if I didn’t invite him. Besides, I invited everyone else-

KON  
Tim, I said no exs at our wedding! 

TIM  
I know… I just thought I’d make an- that you’d make an acception. For me.

 

KON  
Tim, that’s not okay. You need to talk to me when you do that kind of thing. I said no exs, and my statement is final. You told me that you weren’t comfortable with me inviting Cassie, so I didn’t. That’s not fair, we agreed on no exs at our wedding.

TIM  
And I’m sorry. We’ll figure this out okay?

KON  
It’s awkward for everyone. What if he wants you back?

TIM  
He doesn’t.

KON  
Tim! I will not have a wildcard at our wedding.

TIM  
A “wildcard”?

KON  
There’s always someone at a wedding who ruins everything. Those who are blessed with a perfect wedding made sure to get rid of all of their wildcards. That’s why I didn’t invite Jimmy, remember what he did with our cat at the family reunion last year?

TIM  
Yeah, how did he open his mouth that wide? Does he dislocate his jaw or something?

KON  
Tim.

TIM  
Right, sorry.

KON  
No wildcards? Understood?

TIM  
No wildcards. Got it.

KON  
Take care of this, okay?

TIM  
I will. You’re under enough stress. Count on me, okay?

KON  
I love you.

TIM  
I love you too.

KON  
I love you more.

(TIM and KON kiss quickly before KON slowly stands, picking up the photos and clutching the album at his side.)

KON  
Well I’ll leave you to it.

TIM  
Now?

KON  
Yes, now! The wedding is in three days!

TIM  
But he just flew in today, all the way from California…

KON  
Fine. You’re right, that would be rather shitty of you. Just, do it soon, okay? No wildcards.

(KON exits stage left. TIM waits a moment before following after him.)

 

Scene Two

(TIM and JASON enter from stage right and sit far apart from each other on a bench positioned just too far right from center stage.)

JASON  
You know, I don’t want to be that kind of person. I mean I’ve grown up with a lot of those kind of people. The homewrecker types that take whoever they want no matter who they belong to. The ones who like conflict, and that’s just not someone that I want to be.

TIM  
I understand.

JASON  
And then, there’s what happened with Roy, how he broke my heart. And you remember, how I hurt after that. He hurt me so bad that I promised myself I wouldn’t fall in love again. So I just don’t know if playing it safe is the better option here. I’ve spent a lot of time, playing it safe, you know.  
Because I- I didn’t love him, not the way-... But it hurt. You know it’s funny how that works. But I do… with you… I loved you, Tim. And if you only knew-… So I don’t know what hurts less, because I don’t know what to expect this time. You know I’ve tried expecting things, but I don't think it’ll turn out the way I think it will. Not this time. Not with love, love is different.

TIM  
I don’t want that. To hurt you. Jason, I don’t want to hurt you. But the truth is, I’m getting married. Tomorrow. My fiancé is waiting for me back at the home.

JASON  
Right… do you remember our wedding day?

TIM  
Not really… I don’t remember much after leaving you at the altar. And breaking your heart.

JASON  
You went to a bar, of all places… and you met Kon. You payed me back for the wedding and two years later, you’re marrying the bar boy.

TIM  
I’m sorry.

JASON  
So what do you want? What do you want, Tim?

TIM  
I don’t know-

JASON  
You see Tim, I recall getting an invitation to a wedding. And I don’t know if you meant to send it or if you dragged me here to mock me-... Two years is a long time, Tim. But it wasn’t long enough. Because I still love you, Tim. What I found love to be is wanting the person you love, to have everything and anything they want in life, whatever or whoever makes them happy. No matter how much it destroys you inside.

TIM  
Jason don’t say that.

JASON  
So I let Kon have you. I took myself out of the picture, because I found that you were very happy with Kon. Happier than I could ever make you. So with Kon, you don’t need me. I mean I obviously don’t do the same for you the way Kon does. Loving you with everything I had just wasn’t enough.

TIM  
It’s not your fault.

JASON  
It is.

TIM  
It’s not because of who you are.

JASON  
Right, but it’s who I’m not.

TIM  
It’s not exactly that either, this time.

JASON  
Then what is it?

TIM  
Because I belong to someone else. And it’s just hard you know… because it’s just not good for you. I’m not good for you, Jason

JASON  
Not good for me? How?

TIM  
It’s just, you’re-

JASON  
It’s me?

TIM  
No! It’s just, you deserve someone… you deserve to not have to wait around.

JASON  
I’m not waiting.

TIM  
I know you’re not, I didn’t mean-... I don’t know how else to say it-

JASON  
You’re getting married. There’s nothing to wait for. So why’d you ask me to come here? Why? What do you want from me, Tim?

TIM  
For things to be the way they were two years ago! Before Kon, before the wedding, before I fucked up-

JASON  
Why are you marrying someone you don’t want to be with?

TIM  
That’s not what I mean, I love Kon-

JASON  
Then why-

(TIM rises from the bench.)

TIM  
Because I don’t know how else to say it, Jason!

JASON  
So what?! What do you want?! I laid my heart out, so what now, Tim what the fuck do you want?!

TIM  
I want you! … I want you…

JASON  
You don’t want. You want Two Years Ago. So what about it like two years ago are you holding on to.

TIM  
When I just got to enjoy your company. But, didn’t have to worry about your heart. I’m worried about hurting you-

JASON  
This again-

TIM  
But I can’t help myself.

JASON  
Can’t help yourself from hurting me?

TIM  
I can’t help myself from holding onto you. From still loving you. From not knowing what I want. And that’s what’s hurting you. But I can’t stop myself from all those things.

JASON  
So then what do you want? I say I love you and you say you love me back. So why the fuck is this an argument? What do you want? 

TIM  
I… I don’t know.

JASON  
It’s not hard.

TIM  
Oh it is.

JASON  
It’s a very simple question,Tim. What do you want?

TIM  
Kon means a lot to me, Jason, you know that. And you mean so much- God you don’t know how much. I really just don’t know. I want to be happy but i don’t know how.

JASON  
Why? You’re about to get married, so love Kon, be with Kon, why is it so complicated then?

TIM  
Because I’m not happy without you.

JASON  
Then you should have married me. What are you doing, marrying the wrong guy?

TIM  
Just drop it, Jason!

(LOGAN slowly sits back down next to HUNTER.)

JASON  
You’re not making any sense! Why confess your love and your regrets if you had no intentions of acting on them?!

TIM  
Things are just a little crazy right now. The best answer I can give to you right now, is that I'm marrying Kon. And that’s that. No matter how much I love you- no matter how much I may regret this… It was just so nice to see you again.

JASON  
Yeah. So you’re getting married… to Kon. You tell me all of this shit and you’re just. Going. To marry. Kon.

TIM  
It’s too late to take everything back…

JASON  
Funny how that works.

TIM  
Are you mocking me?

JASON  
I sure am.

TIM  
Wow. You know I really thought you might have changed-

JASON  
You left me at the fucking altar. You got be in a suit, a suit and left me. Decided I wasn’t worth it. So just stop. You’re no victim, you never were. So just… stop. Tim, we had something. Something real special. And you know who ruined that for us? You did. And Kon did. 

TIM  
It’s not Kon’s fault-

JASON  
Yes it is. It’s everyone’s fault. If your father’s fault for raising you so terribly, your mother’s fault for not doing shit about it, Steph’s fault for fucking you up-

TIM  
Stop it! Leave them out of this! I’m not yours anymore, you don’t get to talk to me like that.

JASON  
Right… Like you weren’t mine before too.

(JASON gets up and begins to walk away.)

TIM  
Jason, stop.

(TIM reaches and takes JASON’S hand before her could get away. JASON swats TIM’S hand and backs away.)

JASON  
Don’t you dare touch me you two timing, no good, son of a-

TIM  
Why are you so mad at me?

JASON  
Because it should have been me! You should have married me!

TIM  
You told me you weren’t mad about that anymore.

JASON  
Well guess what? I lied. You left me at the altar, Tim. You left me at the altar! Who does that to someone?! You were never a cruel person, but that night you showed me a side I really didn’t like.

TIM  
I’m sorry.

JASON  
Too late!

TIM  
I’m sorry!

JASON  
You broke my heart!

TIM  
You’re right… I shouldn’t have done that to you.

JASON  
Damn right you shouldn’t have. So I’m fucking angry. And that’s not gonna change.

TIM  
It’s alright. I understand.

JASON  
I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to yell.

TIM  
You’re entitled to your heart.

JASON  
Yeah, well maybe my heart should just mind it’s own damn business for once.

TIM  
I just wish I hadn’t hurt you.

JASON  
Well it hurts. It will always hurt, it will always destroy me inside. I want you in my life, but I can’t have you the way we were before. Because, Kon, doesn’t like it, and I understand. I can’t look at you and not want to hold you forever, that just won’t happen. I can’t be with you in any way if what Kon wants is you to himself. And I want go on pretending that everything is okay and it’s all fine and dandy, but the truth is, nothing is fine! No one is ever fine!

TIM  
I’ve had enough of this. My wedding day is tomorrow, I should really go get some rest.

JASON  
It’s the middle of the day.

TIM  
I just don’t want to argue with you any more. I hope to see you at the wedding tomorrow.

(TIM begins to leave toward the nearest side of the stage.)

JASON  
I won’t be able to make it.

(TIM stops in his tracks and turns to face JASON.)

TIM  
You’re not coming?

JASON  
How could I even bring myself to attend? I have an interview with an agent in New York tomorrow. My flight leaves tonight.

TIM  
You’re running away.

JASON  
I’m not “running away”, Tim.

TIM  
Yes, you are. You’re running away!

JASON  
Okay, maybe I am running. I’m running from you.

TIM  
Why?

JASON  
Because I can’t stand to look at you anymore!

TIM  
What are you saying?

JASON  
I’m saying that I can’t live without having you! We shouldn't be friends anymore. It’s best for everyone.

TIM  
Best for who?

JASON  
Best for Kon!Tim, I love you. But loving you isn’t something I can do anymore. I can’t be yours, I can’t always be waiting for this fantasy life that will never come true. The life I had planned with you is fiction. I have to live in the real world now.

TIM  
So you really love me?

JASON  
Did you think I was joking? God you’re such a dick. I never stopped…

TIM  
… what’s wrong with that?

JASON  
That I’m in love with someone who’s getting married to someone else.

TIM  
Jason, I’ve always loved you.

JASON  
Then that’s the problem. We can’t be this way. If I stay, knowing that you love me and that I love you, that wouldn’t make me any better than the woman my mom found in her bed with my dad. That wouldn’t make me any better.  
You say you love me and yet I’m not the guy you’re meeting at the altar tomorrow. I’m not the guy you chose.

TIM  
But what if I chose wrong?

JASON  
What?

TIM  
What if I still love you… and I want to marry you.

JASON  
Tim, what are you saying? You already fucking chose.

(TIM slowly kneels onto one knee.)

TIM  
I’m saying I chose wrong.

JASON  
Tim you get back up here, right now.

TIM  
Jason Todd-

JASON  
Tim, get back up.

TIM  
Marry me.

JASON  
…

TIM  
Jason Todd, will you please marry me?

JASON  
…

TIM  
Jas-

JASON  
No…

TIM  
Jason-

JASON  
I said no. It’s too late. I’ve made my decision. I’m not yours anymore. I won’t be hurt by you anymore.

(TIM slowing rises to his feet.)

JASON  
It’s clear you can’t make up for mind. You’re one place and then you’re another. So I’ll make your mind for you. Choose Kon. Stop hurting me.

TIM  
But isn’t this what you came all this way for? You flew in all the way from California to New Jersey just to say goodbye?

JASON  
Tim, you need to leave. Right now. You’re not thinking straight right now and neither am I. Go home to your fiancé. Please. Do this for me. Go home to your fiancé, and never look back, not even for a second. You have to leave me in the past and move on, that’s the only way I can do the same. You already have someone else, so don’t taunt me for having no one but myself. I can’t be a slave to my heart anymore. I’m going to New York. I’m going to produce a song. And one day, you’ll find it in stores, read the album title, and say “I once loved him.” And then you’ll turn to your husband, give his shoulder a squeeze, and leave the album of its shelf. You’ll go home and realize you made the biggest mistake by leaving me at the altar that day. When you found Kon at the bar after you ran away from our wedding day. That’s how this story is supposed to end. I wasn’t meant to be happy. I just wasn’t. Not with you.

TIM  
So that’s it then? You came all this way to say you weren’t coming to the wedding?

JASON  
I came all this way to leave you behind. I needed closure.  
This is goodbye, Tim.

TIM  
Jason…

JASON  
I hope my absence hits you. I hope it hits you so hard that you can never get back up. Now that you have some sense in you; I hope you’re happier now.

TIM  


Yeah. Me too 


End file.
